Light Up My Spark
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dana loves Optimus and wonders if he loves her too. Rated M for a reason. Written by guestsurpirse per request from Jeannenobunaga. I only posted it for them.
1. Chapter 1

**A story Jeannenobunaga, who owns Dana, requested from guestsurprise. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

**Light Up My Spark**

Dana was having the time of her life fixing some cars with her friends. They were making old cars become new cars once more.

"We will have these things fixed up in no time," Dana said proudly. Everyone agreed when all of the sudden they saw a big semi-truck pull into the driveway. It didn't have a driver.

"Optimus," Dana smiled softly. She knew that Optimus was the leader of the Autobots and he was one of the most handsome creatures she had ever seen. Her thoughts were interrupted when a bully came and nudged her.

"Don't even think about it. I know you have liked Optimus for a while now, but he probably doesn't even notice you're alive," she sneered. Dana was about to say something back when suddenly they heard Optimus begin to change.

"Ladies…can you both move back a bit while I transform," the deep voice cooed.

"Of course, sir! My, how majestic you look," the girl flirted. Dana rolled her eyes and ignored the girl's stupidity. She then began to walk away to be alone.

"Dana…" Dana turned around and saw Optimus looking at her in his robotic form. "Don't go too far. It's dangerous and it's getting dark."

"Don't worry about me. I'm sure you have plenty of other humans to look after," Dana said in a frustrated tone. Optimus was shocked and before he could say anything else, Dana ran off.

"I bet that girl was right; no one cares and especially not Optimus! He has so many other things on his mind besides a silly human like me," Dana said softly as tears began to form.

"What's wrong, sweet thing?" A voice whispered. Dana turned and saw a thug like man appear from the shadows. She turned and prepared herself to fight, but then she was suddenly outnumbered. Three of them began to pull and tear at her clothes and hair.

"HELP! HELP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dana screamed as the men began to kiss her and treat her in a rough manner. At that same moment, they heard a screech of tires and then clashing of metal. Suddenly, they were engulfed in a large shadow and an angry looking robot was looking down at them.

"I will only say this once…get away from her…" he whispered darkly. The men screamed and ran away, fearing that death was coming. Optimus then looked down at Dana and picked her up gently. She winced and tried to keep her torn clothes on her.

"Easy there Dana. You're alright now. This is why I said to stay near the base," he said, in a somewhat agitated tone.

"L-Leave me alone. No one told you to come after me. You probably would have preferred that I died anyway. That would have been one less human for you to take care of!" Dana yelled. Optimus' optics widened in shock and then he quickly placed her back down on the ground and then transformed into his semi-truck form.

"Dana, everything that you just said was untrue. You have misjudged me. Get in. We need to talk alone," Optimus cooed softly. Dana tried to resist, but he then drove in front of her and forced her inside of him. He then placed his seatbelt around her and she couldn't get out.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUT!"

"No…I will never let you go Dana. I love you," he said softly. Dana's eyes widened in shock and then she passed out. The last thing she remembered was hearing Optimus' deep chuckle. Once Dana came to, she was in his hands and he was stroking her head. She was also wrapped in a soft blanket to keep her warm.

"There, there, Dana. Now calm down; was it something I said that made you lose consciousness?" He asked as he cocked a curious brow, knowing he did.

"W-well you said that you loved me…"

"Of course I do. I have for some time, but you have always acted so shy around me. So I waited for the right time to tell you," he smiled as he continued to stroke her head.

"But Optimus! You're this great leader and a 30 foot tall Autobot! How could we ever make a relationship work?" Dana said as she rubbed his finger and kissed it.

"Let me worry about that…what I want to know is if you feel the same about me."

"Of course I do! I'm so sorry for what I said earlier! I only said those things because I felt like I would never have a chance to be with you! I thought that it was some kind of dream that would never come true! I have always loved you and I always will!" Dana said as she began to cry. Optimus leaned down and kissed her softly on her head and he let her nuzzle his cheek.

"I love you too Dana; no matter what happens my spark belongs to you." He smiled gently. Dana was so surprised; she had won the heart of one of the most benevolent beings on the planet.

"Now then…get some rest my dear. I have to go on patrol." He smiled as he gently placed her down near her home. Dana nodded and blew him a kiss and he showed her that he caught it. Once she saw him drive away, Dana jumped and shouted for joy. Her one true dream had come true; she was going to marry the one and only Optimus Prime.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Jeannenobunaga, I hope you liked it.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers in previous chapter.**

* * *

**Light Up My Spark  
Chapter 2**

Dana couldn't believe how blessed she was. But there was a problem. How in the world could she marry one of the most benevolent beings on the planet? He was a tall Autobot and he was capable of destroying a town with just one blast from one of his weapons. While Dana thought about her love, she didn't notice another Autobot approaching her from behind.

"My name is Ratchet. I will be taking care of your process today," he smiled.

"Process?" Dana asked.

"Yes. There is a procedure that we want to try but I would recommend that you don't do this."

"What is the process?"

"It will change you into an Autobot, similar to us. Only you would be able to change from a human to an Autobot at will. However, this is a very dangerous process. You could die from this," Ratchet said gravely.

"But I have to try! I told Optimus that I would marry him!"

"Maybe you didn't hear me right…you would not be getting married if you die. Listen to me; I don't want you to take that risk and I'm sure Optimus wouldn't want that either."

"You're right…," a deep voice responded. Both of them turned around and saw Optimus walk out slowly from the shadows.

"Dana I was prepared to marry you in your human form; I wasn't going to change you into an Autobot. I like you the way you are."

"But you were going to tell me about this process, weren't you?" Dana asked.

"I was thinking about it, but I decided not to when I heard that you could die from it. I can't bear to lose you," he said as he kneeled down and kissed her on her cheek. Dana smiled up at him and then hugged his neck. He loved feeling her touch and having her near his spark. Once he left, Dana turned to Ratchet.

"Do it!" She said confidently. Ratchet's optics widened in shock.

"Absolutely not! If you died in this process, Optimus would have my head!"

"Please! I need to do this for him. When I become his wife, he will need me to be able to take care of myself and possibly be by him when he goes to war."

"You don't understand…I…,"

"Ratchet, please!" Dana pleaded as she climbed up on him and looked at him in his optics. He sighed heavily and nodded.

_A few hours later…_

"SHE'S DOING WHAT!? LET ME IN THERE! NOW!" Optimus bellowed as he banged on the door and he had multiple Autobots holding him back.

"Optimus, calm down! Dana wanted this! She wants to be an Autobot!"

"Are you all mad?! She could die from this operation!" Optimus panicked as he continued to bang and beat on the door like a wild animal! "DANA! DANA, DON'T DO THIS! I LOVE YOU! RATCHET, RELEASE HER AT ONCE! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Meanwhile, Ratchet was busy operating on Dana and praying that the extra seal on the door and the other Autobots were strong enough to keep Optimus down. But he knew that he didn't have much time. Optimus was pulling himself free and tossing his men, albeit gently, out of his way. He made sure that they were safe, but he was determined to get through to Dana.

"Dana…are you alright?" Ratchet asked calmly. Dana nodded. The procedure went over well and she was doing great. She sat up and when she thought about being an Autobot, she all of the sudden turned into one. She sat up and marveled at her new form; she was a bright silver and ice blue color. Ratchet couldn't even help but marvel at her beauty. Suddenly, they heard a loud bang and the door was ripped off its hinges and Optimus came charging through, holding Bumblebee under one arm and having Ironhide in a headlock.

"LET HER GO! WHAT HAVE YOU…done?" He answered quietly as he saw how beautiful Dana looked. The other Autobots looked at her beauty and whistled.

"How do you like my new look, Optimus?" Dana smiled. He slowly let the others go and walked over to her. He grabbed her face gently and kissed her passionately. He was so in love and he was just grateful that she was alright. She could feel his soft tears streaming down his face.

"You silly one. I almost lost you; I'm just happy you're alive, my love," he said in between his kisses. He then did a dancing dip sort of move and began kissing her on where her Adam's apple should be.

"O-Optimus! Baby that tickles!" She laughed.

"Mmmm, I'm sure it does, and I'm only just beginning," he cooed as he began to kiss her passionately. He then pulled out a large silver ring and placed it on her finger.

"Dana, will you please marry me now?"

"YES! YES OF COURSE!" Dana smiled as she jumped into his arms and kissed his passionately. Optimus moaned in pleasure and the other Autobots could do nothing but cheer them on!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
